


Movie Night

by kinghairington



Series: Steve Harrington x Reader/OC drabbles and one shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghairington/pseuds/kinghairington
Summary: Steve tried to warn her against going out with Billy Hargrove, but all he’d said was that Billy wasn’t a nice guy. As far as she was concerned, Steve himself hadn’t been that nice at one time, so she ignored his advice and met Billy at the movies that night.And, dammit, Steve Harrington was right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “for once… i was wrong.”  
> Warnings: none, just some fluff  
> A/N: No one requested this. Also, I didn’t do the Y/N thing here; the character is basically just nameless, but I’m going to count it as a Reader and an OC fic? I don’t know. This is the first time I’m doing this!

Steve tried to warn her against going out with Billy Hargrove, but all he’d said was that Billy wasn’t a nice guy. As far as she was concerned, Steve himself hadn’t been that nice at one time, so she ignored his advice and met Billy at the movies that night.

And, dammit, Steve Harrington was right.

She hated that more than the way Billy had completely ditched her afterward when he realized she wasn’t going to put out for him. He was a complete jerk about it, too, dropping her off at the end of the block without so much as a ‘see ya.’

So there she was walking down the street in her new white dress a la Madonna in her “Burning Up” video. She looked hot! And it had been wasted on an asshole like Billy.

When she saw Steve’s maroon BMW on the street in front of her house, she dropped her head forward and whimpered. Son of a bitch. This was going to be the worst night of her life. She would have to talk to Steve about her date, but if she was lucky, she would be able to make it to her room before he even knew she was home.

Luck was clearly not on her side that night because as soon as she opened the door, her brother and Steve’s voices met her ears. They were arguing over which movie they could watch, but their attention wasn’t on her!

Closing the door gently behind her, she stopped at the coat closet long enough to slip off her coat and shoes. She placed her coat on a hanger and shoes on the floor of the closet as quietly as she could, but it was enough to attract the attention of her brother.

“Hey!” Dustin exclaimed, running around the corner and grinning at her. “ _E.T._ or _Poltergeist_?” He held up the VHS tapes and bounced on his feet.

“How much sugar have you had?” She asked, walking around him and trying to make her way to the hallway. “And how did you get _Poltergeist_? Mom will freak if she finds out.”

“Steve brought it,” he said, ignoring her question about the sugar. Not that she didn’t already know the answer. Steve always brought enough candy for the whole neighborhood to have a movie night.

Just like that Steve popped up and smiled at her, eyes landing on her face, and it was so obvious that he was trying not to look at her dress. That had been happening more and more lately, at least since she had started to go on dates every weekend as she tried to find the perfect guy. Only her diary knew that she was trying to ignore the little, small, _tiny_ crush she had on Steve. He was her little brother’s honorary big brother and he needed a positive male role model in his life more than she needed an extremely attractive and sweet boyfriend.

But, anyway, it didn’t matter if he was checking her out or not. What mattered was that she needed to get to her room and away from those brown eyes she had become so enamored in.

“ _E.T._ ,” she answered absently, and rushed toward her room, not giving Steve or Dustin another glance.

When she got to her room, she shut the door and locked it quickly before stomping over to her bed and collapsing face down onto it. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it to rid herself of some of the tension in her body and mind.

* * *

An hour later, freshly showered, clad in her warmest pajamas, and much calmer, she finally ventured out of her room. The boys were watching _Poltergeist_ if the sound of screaming from the television was any indication.

“Why did you even ask?” She muttered to herself, walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She was putting away the carton of juice when Steve spoke from behind her.

“How was your date?” He asked, his voice low.

Without turning, she replied, “Fine.” Then she leaned into the refrigerator so she wouldn’t have to look at him. “We saw a movie and he brought me home.”

Steve stepped behind her and she could feel him breathe on the back of her neck.

“Was he nice?” His voice was still low, but now it was concerned.

“Steve,” she said, closing the refrigerator door and turning around. Her breath caught in her throat when she was met with him standing not two inches away from her. Other than sitting on the couch squished between him and her brother, they had never been this close.

Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she glanced away from him for a moment.

“It was fine,” she said. Steve obviously didn’t believe her. His eyes were expectant and she rolled hers before sighing. “Okay, you were right.”

“Care to repeat that?” He asked smug smile on his lips for a moment. Then he returned back to the conversation at hand and softened. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened.” She pushed him gently away, her hands staying on his chest for a second longer than she intended. He stepped back and she grabbed her glass, moving into the living room. Dustin was passed out on the couch and the television had been muted. She smiled to herself before turning her eyes back to Steve. “He just isn’t the kind of guy I like.”

She sat down in the corner of the couch, peeking up at him. There was something new in his gaze as he moved to sit next to her. With Dustin’s entire body curled up on the couch, there she and Steve were pressed against each other again. There were more places to sit in the room, but she would have been lying if she said she didn’t like the contact.

“So, what you’re saying is, I was right and you were wrong?”

“Ugh,” she groaned and pushed his shoulder with hers, putting her glass of juice on the side table. “Fine. For once… I was wrong.”

He laughed and swung his arm across her shoulders, pulling her even closer to himself. The smile on his face was huge and proud, but his eyes were full of affection. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself from smiling back.

“Want to watch _E.T._ now?” he asked and she nodded, immediately missing his arm when he jumped up to go change the tape. After pressing play, he came back and sat by her, not putting his arm back around her but they were still squeezed together. It would’ve been uncomfortable with anyone else.

This time she did smile but kept her eyes on the television screen. Her date with Billy might not have gone well, but these movie nights with Steve were better anyway. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night was canceled, but Steve had other plans in mind.

Movie nights at the Henderson house continued for the next couple of months without anything of importance happening. They became a weekly occurrence instead of just every once in a while, but everything was the same as it always was. Steve would bring over the latest releases, a bag full of candy that Dustin devoured almost entirely on his own, and the three of them would sit pressed together on the couch until Dustin fell asleep. So, nothing had changed between her and Steve despite her crush on him deepening every time she saw him with her little brother. **  
**

It wasn’t often that these nights were canceled, but Dustin went over to Mike’s house on one of the nights designated as Henderson-Harrington Movie Night, and their mom was out of the house, so that left her all alone for once. It was nice. It was quiet, which she definitely wasn’t used to with a brother like Dustin, but it was nice. Even if she did miss the routine of her usual weekend.

They didn’t have the collection of tapes that Steve might have had, but they did have a few that always made for a good movie night, like _Grease_. It wasn’t one of her favorites, but it would do for a night in alone. And she couldn’t say no to John Travolta.

She had just pushed the tape into the VCR, moving to sit down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap when the doorbell rang.

“Really?” She muttered to herself, not bothering to press pause, and walked to the front door. Peeking through the window, she was surprised to see Steve out on the front porch. And, in his hands, was a bouquet of flowers instead of his usual tapes and candy.

She opened the door slowly.

“I think you have the wrong house,” she said with a grin, leaning against the door jamb and looking over his nervous figure. Steve brought a hand up to the back of his neck, shaking his head while looking down at her with a grin of his own.

“No, I came here for a reason.” He held the flowers out to her. “These are for you. Dustin told me that you like daisies.”

Taking the bouquet from him, she felt a blush make its way up her chest to her cheeks and she asked, “These are for me?”

“Yeah.” He nodded quickly. She moved back to let him come into the house, but he just stood in the doorway. “And the lady at the florist told me that they mean new beginnings. Did you know that?”

Shaking her head, she practically had to pull him into the house so she could go put them in water. Once they were in her mother’s special vase, she turned toward him and smiled softly.

“They’re really pretty, Steve. Thank you.”

“So, yeah, I was wondering, since Dustin isn’t here tonight and we usually watch movies, maybe you’d want to go see a movie with me.”

Was Steve Harrington asking her out on a date?

“Did my brother set you up to this?” She asked, even though the words felt so wrong coming out of her mouth. Immediately, Steve looked a little taken aback and quickly stepped forward.

“No, it was all my idea.”

“Oh.” The word slipped out as she tried to process everything that had happened within the last few minutes. “Well, what movie did you have in mind?”

She was aware that she wasn’t dressed up for a date, or even just a casual hang out if that was really what Steve hand in mind.

“ _The Breakfast Club_ just came out last week and some people at school were saying it’s good.”

“That sounds good.” She wrung her hands nervously. “Let me just go change real quick.”

Steve nodded and told her he would be waiting in the den, so she hurried toward her room before stopping. Her back was facing away from him as she asked, “Steve? Is this a date?”

She could hear the smile in his voice as he said, “Yeah.”

With that, she made her way to her room and had to force herself not to jump on her bed and start screaming excitedly. Maybe if he wasn’t in the house, but not when he was just a couple rooms away and would hear her entire freakout. But, inside, she was freaking out.

It was a date!

She quickly changed into a pair of her cutest jeans and a sweater and assessed her appearance in the mirror on her vanity. It didn’t slip her mind that she had put in a lot of effort for her date a couple months ago with Billy Hargrove, but Steve was completely different. He had seen her with teary eyes and in her pajamas and she knew that he wouldn’t care if she dressed up or not. Maybe some other time, but right now she just wanted to get out to him so they could go on this date.

Taking a deep breath, she smoothed out her sweater and pulled the scrunchie out of her hair. Thankfully it hadn’t been in long enough to leave any kinks in it, but it didn’t really matter. Steve’s hair was going to look better than hers anyway.

When she came out into the den, he looked like he’d made himself at home, which she figured was half-true. He was there every weekend and some nights for dinner already, so he practically lived there most of the time. But, most surprisingly, he was watching _Grease_ like it was the best thing he had ever seen. The “Summer Nights” scene was playing on the screen and she stood there for a second to watch him watch the movie.

“Are you ready?” She asked with a giggle that turned into a full out laugh when he turned and fumbled with the remote to turn off the movie. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Dusty that you like musicals.”

“I don’t,” he deadpanned, coming around the couch and she clapped him on the shoulder as she followed him out of the house. She locked the door and turned to see him waiting for her, car keys dangling from his hand.

“Whatever you say, Stevie.”

With a shake of his head, he led her to his car and, like a perfect gentleman, opened the passenger door for her. She tried not to blush this time.

“Thank you,” she whispered, getting into the car and buckling up. She had been in Steve’s car plenty of times, but this was one of the few times she’d been alone with him in it.

Once Steve rounded the car and settled in, he looked over at her with a soft smile and asked, “Do you want something to eat first?”

“Sure.”

A smile was on her face the entire time he drove them to the diner, and during dinner, and through a majority of the movie. It didn’t even leave her lips when he pressed his to hers while he dropped her off. The only time it slipped was when Dustin opened the door and exclaimed, “Finally!” before ducking back into the house. He was a little shit, but she was glad he wasn’t upset that his two favorite people were making a new beginning together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Requests for more like this are open. :)


End file.
